les yeux fragiles !
by kyochan95
Summary: l’amour rends aveugle, ou l’aveuglement rend amoureux ? Krad en fait l’expérience ! yaoi, lemon


Auteur : Kyochan95, à votre service !

Base : DN angel (ma deuxième fic… et un lemon )

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi… même mon Krad TT

Résumé : l'amour rends aveugle, ou l'aveuglement rend amoureux ? Krad en fait l'expérience !

Note : Lemon ! et Yaoi (bien sûr !) j'aime bien cette fic ! Je me suis inspira de mes yeux, je suis très fragile des yeux… donc… voilà !

_Les yeux fragiles_

Dark fuyait à travers une place de marché. Pourquoi il a fallu que cet abrutit de Blondie le suive ? Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il soit là ?

DAISUKE /Dark, s'il te plait, ne fais pas de mal à Hiwatari-kun…/ 

DARK /comme si c'était mon but ! Et d'abord, il faudrait que l'autre arrête de me suivre /

_DAISUKE /arrête de l'appeler l'autre, je sais ce que tu ressens pour…/_

DARK /c'est bon, n'en dis pas plus, merci /

Dark continuait de fuit, à pied, comme son anti-thèse. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il en avait marre. Le blond le rejoint, et fut surprit du fait que Dark le regardait tranquillement.

KRAD : je vais te tuer !

DARK : changes de disque !

Soudain, le nuage qui cachait le grand soleil ne le cacha plus, et Krad se retrouvait ébloui par le soleil.

KRAD /itai… je ne vois plus rien…/

_HIWATARI /tu as les yeux clairs, et ce sont les plus fragiles /_

KRAD /je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, maître Satoshi /

Le blond attaqua droit devant lui, sans magie, pour préserver ses forces, afin de tuer Dark d'un seul coup, mais il ne voyait rien, et il se retrouva dans les bras de Dark.

KRAD : que…

Le voleur se crispa soudain.

_DAISUKE /il…/_

DARK /a foncé dans mes bras… il doit ne rien voir, à cause du soleil…/ Tu as besoin de lunette de soleil, Krad ?

KRAD : lâche moi !

Mais Krad ne partit pas des bras du voleur pour autant : il le cachait du soleil. Et, à vrai dire, il était plutôt bien, là. Dark soupira et l'emmena à l'ombre d'un stand. Forcément, un stand avec des lunettes de soleil.

DARK : … à croire que c'était fait exprès, Kradounet…

KRAD : c'est quoi ce surnom ? Et enlève cette casquette, ça ne te va pas du tout…

DARK : tu veux qu'on me reconnaisse ?

KRAD : tch…

Dark paya une paire de lunette à Krad, et ce dernier semblait aller mieux… mais voyait trouble. Il restait à l'ombre du stand, quand Dark le prit par la taille.

DARK : tu viens, beau blond ?

Krad sursauta, et regarda son ennemi juré. Que…

KRAD : lâche moi !

Krad se dégagea, très rouge, et s'enfonça dans la foule.

KRAD /mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? je dois le tuer ! Pourquoi j'ai rougit ? Et pourquoi il m'a prit par la taille ? Pourquoi je me suis enfui /

Krad s'arrêta, et soupira. Il regarda en arrière, espérant vaguement voir Dark. Il soupira, et retourna sur ses pas.

KRAD /pourquoi il faut que je le vois /

Krad avançait de plus en plus vite, il commençait à paniquer. Il en fit tomber ses lunettes, et se mit à courir.

KRAD : D… Niwa ?

Il ne devait pas appeler son double, dans la rue, les gens paniqueraient… mais là, c'est lui qui paniquait… il avançait de plus en plus, et soudain, une personne qui vaporisait du parfum dans la rue lui en mit dans les yeux.

VOIX : oh, pardon, est-ce que ça va ?

KRAD : laissez moi tranquille !

Il dégagea la personne qui voulait l'aider et partit en courant. Il fonça dans plusieurs personnes, et n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver sa moitié. Il ne voyait plus rien, puis s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une route. Il n'avait pas cessé de courir, mais ne sentait plus les gens autour de lui. Il était figé, ne rien voir le paralysait, quelque part. Il ne bougeait plus, attendant Dark. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le prendre par le bras, et une voiture passer près de lui.

KRAD : que… ?

DARK : idiot ! Y a d'autres façons moins douloureuses de se suicider, tu sais ?

Krad, en reconnaissant la voix de sa moitié, soupira de soulagement et alla directement dans ses bras.

KRAD : je ne vois plus rien…

Il sentit Dark lui mettre des lunettes sur les yeux.

DARK : mets ça, tu les as perdues. Viens, tu dois reposer tes yeux. Quelle idée d'avoir les yeux fragiles…

Krad se laissa entraîner par son ennemi juré.

_HIWATARI /est-ce encore un ennemi /_

KRAD /fermez la, maître Satoshi…/

Il récupérait doucement la vue, mais se laissait toujours entraîner par Dark. Ce dernier l'emmenait chez Satoshi, il le savait, et n'était pas contre. Là-bas, ils seraient seuls, et il pourrait enfin le tuer…

Ils arrivèrent chez Satoshi, et Krad alla directement dans la salle de bain, pour se nettoyer les yeux. Il ne sentit pas Dark arriver derrière lui. Il se redressa et voyait déjà un peu mieux. Soudain, le contact de deux lèvres dans son cou le fit sursauter, puis frissonner. Il sentait les lèvres de Dark descendre dans son cou, et se laissa faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais c'était très plaisant… Dark le retourna face à lui, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Krad répondit à ce baiser, et passa ses bras autour du coup du voleur fantôme. Ce dernier se plaqua contre le blond, et Krad passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Dark le porta, sans lâcher ses lèvres, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit, et se mit sur le blond.

DARK /il répond à mes avances…/

_DAISUKE /oui, mais je te rappelle que c'est avec mon corps que tu… tu…/_

DARK /tais toi, et apprécies, fais comme si c'était le commandant…/

_DAISUKE /justement /_

Ignorant les supplications de Daisuke, Dark commença à enlever la chemise de Krad, qui semblait dans un état second. Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau de l'ange blond qui gémit doucement.

DARK /je suis doué, dit donc /

_DAISUKE /mais c'est avec mon corps et c'est Hiwatari-kun /_

DARK /justement… apprécies, je te dis… et regarde, tu me déconcentres…/

Dark fixa son attention sur la peau du blond qui gémit de plus belle. Il arriva vite au niveau du nombril, et joua avec sa langue.

KRAD : Dark…

DARK : mais je n'ai encore rien fait…

_DAISUKE /justement, tu arrêtes maintenant /_

Dark ignora encore une fois Daisuke, et descendit encore. Il déboutonna le pantalon avec les dents, et descendit la fermeture. Krad était envahi de sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Et c'était Dark, son ennemi, son Dark, qui lui faisait sentir… Il sentit son pantalon glisser, et se crispa. Dark le sentit, et revient s'emparer de ses lèvres.

KRAD : Dark…

DARK : tu dois me tuer ?

KRAD : comment as-tu deviné…

Krad en profita pour inverser les positions, et se placer sur Dark.

KRAD : à mon tour…

Il embrassa le cou de Dark, passant ses mains sous la chemise de ce dernier, caressant la peau douce du voleur. Dark ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas prévu ce renversement de situation. Krad déboutonna très vite la chemise de Dark, et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il atteignait, en la mordillant parfois. Dark se laissait faire, il appréciait grandement les avances de sa moitié. Krad laissa une traînée brûlante sur la peau de Dark, et descendait encore. Tous ses gestes étaient guidés par ses sentiments et son instinct. Il était dans un état complètement à part, il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec Dark. Il le déshabilla entièrement, pendant que Dark en profitait pour faire disparaître le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs intimités se rencontrant, dans un gémissement de plaisir partagé des deux. Krad entreprit d'embrasser le plus tendrement possible Dark, qui en profita pour lui faire lécher deux de ses doigts. Krad, trop absorbé par son baiser, ne fit pas attention, et ne sentit pas non plus la main de Dark descendre le long de son dos. Il sursauta quand il senti un doigt de Dark le pénétrer doucement.

KRAD : Dark…

DARK : Chut… laisses toi faire…

Krad grogna un peu, n'aimant pas se « laisser faire ». Mais il s'accrocha à Dark, en profitant pour déposer des baisers sur le cou de ce dernier. Dark entra un second doigts, ce qui fit gémir Krad. Il bougea un peu en lui, mais Krad semblait avoir vraiment trop mal.

DARK : tu es vraiment étroit…

KRAD : fermes la, et viens quand même !

Krad mit Dark sur lui, et mit ses jambes autour de sa taille.

DARK : mais…

KRAD : pas de mais !

Krad fit entrer de lui même Dark, et poussa un cri de douleur. Dark s'était figé. Krad se calmait progressivement.

KRAD : tu vois, ça passe !

DARK : t'es idiot ou quoi ? J'aurais put te blesser !

KRAD : toi, me blesser ? Plutôt crever !

DARK : quels mots doux, de la part d'un si beau corps, et d'une si belle bouche, Kradounet…

KRAD : fermes la, et viens…

Dark entama un mouvement de va et viens, d'abord doucement, pour habituer Krad à sa présence. Quand il vit que le blond commençait à pousser des gémissements de pur plaisir, il alla de plus en plus vite, arrachant à Krad des cris de jouissance.

KRAD : pl… plus…. Encore… Dark… ça vient… ça… vient, je… AH !

Ils se libérèrent en même temps, dans un râle de plaisir, Dark en Krad, et Krad sur leur ventre. Dark lécha la semence, et vint embrasser Krad.

DARK : tu as plutôt bon goût… Kradounet…

KRAD : arrête… avec ce surnom débile…

DARK : tu… n'aimes pas ?

_DAISUKE /tu l'as fait… tu l'as fait /_

DARK /tais toi…/

_DAISUKE /mais… que vais-je dire à maman /_

DARK /tu lui dis pas…/

KRAD : venant de toi… ça peut passer…

Dark s'allongea sur Krad, exténué. Il était à deux doigts de laisser sa place à Daisuke. Krad se sentait lui aussi vidé. C'était sa première fois, et ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire que c'était avec Dark qu'il l'avait passée… et que ça avait été aussi grisant ! Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

KRAD : on laisse la place à nos hôtes ?

Il regardait Dark avec un air entendu.

DARK : … tu as une idée derrière la tête, ou je ne m'appelle plus Dark !

KRAD : il faut bien que ces deux là aussi ont leur moment à eux… tu ne crois pas ?

Dark venait de comprendre. Effectivement, ça pouvait être une super bonne idée… si aucun des deux ne réagissaient violemment ! Mais, de toute façon, après ce qu'il venait de se passer…

DARK : ok, mais avant…

Il embrassa tendrement Krad qui se laissa faire de bon cœur.

DARK : on peut les laisser maintenant !

Ils laissèrent la place à leur hôte, au même moment. Daisuke et Satoshi se regardèrent, et rougirent. Ils avaient tout suivit de « l'échange » entre les deux anges. Contre toute attente, Satoshi se cola contre Daisuke.

HIWATARI : quand nous aurons repris… ça te dit de faire comme eux ?

_DARK /saute sur l'occasion ! Aller Dai /_

Daisuke avait une furieuse envie de suivre, pour une fois, les conseils de son hôte… puis…

DAISUKE : pourquoi pas… mais avant, nous devons nous reposer… je suis crevé !

Hiwatari lui sourit, et le serra contre lui.

HIWATARI : Oyasumi…

FIN !


End file.
